Puckleberry Love Story
by GleeLovexo
Summary: Rachel is in remission from Leukaemia for a year and a half...
1. Chapter 1

My names Rachel, Rachel Cameron Berry.

I used to go to Mckinley High School in my sophmore year but then my mum and dad spilt up and I moved with my mum to California.

A couple of months after we moved we found out I had Leukaemia, and I had to get Chemo, Bone Marrow Transplants and Radiotherapy. All through my treatment my dad didn't get in contact with us to see how I was doing once, after we told him about my Leukaemia all he said was "That sucks, anyway I'm moving to England bye!"...Haven't spoken to him since.

We're back in Lima for my senior year, I've been in remission for a year and a half now and this is where I wanted to be for my senior year, I walked on my first day back wearing tight light blue jeans and a crop top...something I never wore when I came in sophmore year.

"Hi!, I'm Brittany...What's your name?" A smiley blonde girl who I recognised straight away

"Hi Brittany, I'm Rachel" I smiled back at her, wanting to see how long it'd take her to realise who I was.

"Oh we used to have a friend called Rachel but she moved to California in sophmore year, I miss her..She was my best friend, along with Santana who hasn't been the same since she left" She sighed as she looked at me

"Oh why not?" Asking nicely, Me and Santana had a massive argument before I left to California and we didn't make up

"They had an argument before Rachel moved, and she didn't get the chance to sort it, She arrived at her house too late" Shrugging her shoulders before asking where my locker was.

"213, that's a shame maybe they might get the chance to sort things at some point" I said smiling softly

"Yeah maybe, and aw that's right next to mine and it was Rachel's old locker, come on I'll show you and then introduce you to my friends" Brittany said smiling as she pulled me along with her.

We were standing at our lockers when two guys and a girl walked over to us...

"Hey Brit, who's your friend?" One of the guys asked, I think I recognise him but I don't know

"This is Rachel, It's her first day here..Rachel these are some of my friends Mike, Sam and Mike's girlfriend Tina" Brittany said smiling at me

"Hi, we used to have a friend called Rachel..she moved away but" Tina said softly.

"Yeah Brittany was telling me about that" I smiled at them softly "It's nice to meet yous"

"We're going to meet everyone else, do you want to come?" Sam said smiling at me, which kinda made me blush

"Yeah I'd like that, you's are the only people I've met so far" I said smiling at him

"Let's go then" Brittany said taking my hand

We all walked along the corridor talking about anything, when they walked into the choir room, I would of thought they'd all quit the glee club after I left since they were only really in it for me. I looked around to see everyone of my old friends sitting there, my ex boyfriend - Noah Puckerman, my best friends - Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray. Will they recognise me?

"Hey guys, this is Rachel it's her first day here at Mckinley" Sam said smiling as he sat down kissing Quinn softly which made me smile.

"Hey Rachel, I'm Mercedes" I smiled already knowing her name and everyone elses

I said hi to everyone as they all introduced themselves, I could feel Santana's eyes on me for some reason. Did she recognise me? I had to get out of here, she's starting to make me feel nervous...

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom" I said smiling softly before getting up and walking away.

I had just walked out the toilet to see Santana standing there...

"It really is you" She looked at me as I walked to the sink

"How did you know?" I looked back at her in the mirror

"I'd recognise the girl I called my best friend since Kindergarden anywhere, granted your much skinnier, your hairs different and your dressing better now but I can still tell it's you Rae" Santana said smiling softly

"Well people change Tana" I said as I walked over to dry my hands

"Rae, I'm sorry about our argument, 3 years ago" She said looking at me

"It was 3 years ago Tana, I'm over it" I giggled looking at her "After everything I've been through these last 3 years I know when not to hold a grudge"

"Friends again?" She giggled along with me

"The best" I smiled

"What do you mean the things you've been through?" She asked as we walked towards the choir room

"C-can we go somewhere else and talk about this?" Asking her quietly

"Of course we can, how about the bleachers?" Santana said looking at me

"Yeah that sounds good" I replied as we started walking away to the bleachers.

When we got outside to the football pitch, I noticed a figure sitting on the bleachers by themself, I turned to Santana...

"I'm not the only one who would recognise you anywhere, go talk to him and then all three of us will talk" Santana said pushing me slightly

I walked towards him, as I play with my fingers and biting my lip nervously..

"Hi" I said as I reached him

"Hey princess" He said standing up smiling

"You recognised me?" I looked up at him

"I'd recognise you anywhere, c'mere" He laughed moving closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck

**She feels so much skinnier than she was 3 years ago, which makes me slightly worried, I pull away a little bit looking at her.**

"What's happened to you princess?" I knew he was worried about my weight by the way he was looking at me

"Maybe we should sit down" I looked at him, nervously

"Alright" He took my hand when we had sat down "Now what's wrong?"

"I've been in remission for a year and a half now" I looked up at him, scared

"What?" He looked at me shocked

"After I moved to California, we found out that I had Leukaemia" I looked at him, biting my lip


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

"What?" He looked at me shocked

"After I moved to California, we found out that I had Leukaemia" I looked at him, biting my lip

Now.

"You had Leukaemia?, Your alright now but yeah?" He looked at me with a look in his eyes i've never seen before

"Yes, that's what remission means, I'm a year and a half free from Leukaemia" I smiled softly at him

"That's great, so that's why your so skinny?" Puck asked me smiling

"Yes, that's why i'm so skinny" I giggled softly at him

"As long as your not starving yourself, so why you back in Lima princess?" Smiling as he squeezed my hand

"I wanted to be here for my senior year, it's weird only you and Tana recognised me" I looked at him, biting my lip

"Yeah why didn't you tell Brittany that it was you?" He asked just as Santana was walking up towards us

"I wanted to see if she'd finally realise, clearly not and then i thought Tina or someone would of recognised me, but no they didn't. When I seen Tana staring at me I knew she recognised me, which was slightly a creepy stare by the way that's why I left" I giggled as Santana burst out laughing

"Sorry B, didn't mean to scare you" She said through her laughter

"I'm going to need to tell them but, aren't I?" I asked looking at both of them

"Yeah you need to tell them about your Leukaemia" Puck said just as Santana said "Yeah your gonna need to tell them it's you...You have Leukaemia?!"

"Thanks Noah. No Tana I had Leukaemia but I'm a year and a half in remission from it, I'd rather they all didn't know about it. I don't want to be known as 'The girl who had Leukaemia' or people to talk about me, please promise you won't tell anyone" Asking them nervously

"We promise Rae, don't we Puck?" Santana said elbowing him in the back

"Yeah I promise princess, but you do need to tell them it's you" He said squeezing my hand

I looked at two of them wishing I had never left, but I know moving to California was good for me, I'm glad I decided I wanted to be here for my Senior Year...

"Isn't Glee starting soon?" I asked smiling already knowing what song I want to sing

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear you sing again Rae" Santana stood up taking my other hand that Noah wasn't holding, pulling me up making Noah stand up as well

"Let's go then girls" Noah let Santana take the lead as we walked to the choir room, laughing and smiling

_The three of them walked into the choir room were they saw Mr Schue standing in the middle of the room talking, Santana whispered to Rachel "You should just start singing as soon as we walk in the door". Rachel smirked at her agreeing with her while Puck just looked at them confused..._

_**Rachel Singing**_

_**Just a small town girl**_  
_**Livin' in a lonely world**_  
_**She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

_**Just a city boy**_  
_**Born and raised in South Detroit**_  
_**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

_**A singer in a smokey room**_  
_**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**_  
_**For a smile they can share the night**_  
_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_  
_**Up and down the boulevard**_  
_**Their shadows searchin' in the night**_

_**Streetlight, people**_  
_**Livin' just to find emotion**_  
_**Hidin' somewhere in the night**_

_**Workin' hard to get my fill**_  
_**Everybody wants a thrill**_  
_**Payin' anythin' to roll the dice**_  
_**Just one more time**_

_**Some will win, some will lose**_  
_**Some are born to sing the blues**_  
_**And now the movie never ends**_  
_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_  
_**Up and down the boulevard**_  
_**Their shadows searchin' in the night**_

_**Streetlight, people**_  
_**Livin' just to find emotion**_  
_**Hidin' somewhere in the night**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_  
_**Hold on to that feelin'**_  
_**Streetlight, people**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_  
_**Hold on to that feelin'**_  
_**Streetlight, people**_

_**Don't stop! **_

"Rae?! Is that really you?!" Quinn stood up smiling as she tried to stop the tears as she realised that it was me standing in front of her

"Yeah it's me Q, Noah and Tana recognised me before. I thought Brit would realise after a while but clearly not, I missed yous all" I smiled at her as she hugged me tightly "And it's nice to meet yous Sam and Blaine, Oh and hi Mr Schue" Giggling softly

"Rachel it's great to see you again, I didn't know you were back at Mckinley" He said walking over to me to give me a hug


	3. Chapter 3

Previously...

"Rachel it's great to see you again, I didn't know you were back at Mckinley" He said walking over to me to give me a hug

Now...

"It's great too see you too Mr Schue, it's my first day back" I said smiling at him as I hugged him

"Well you know your always gonna be welcome in the New Directions, now if you's don't mind taking a seat?" Mr Schue said smiling at me and looking at Puck behind me

"Of course Mr Schue" I said smirking before walking over to a seat next to Santana and Brittany

"I can't believe my best friends back!" Brittany said squealing as she hugged me from her seat

"I missed you too Brit" Giggling as I hugged her back

"God they two back together, we're all dead" Puck sighed as he dropped into the seat behind me

"Oh shut up you!" I said leaning my head back looking at him upside down, smirking

"Make me princess" He said smirking as he leaned down and kissed my forehead

_I smirked at him as he kissed my forehead, I could hear Santana, Quinn, Finn and Artie making a bet on how long it takes me and Noah to get back together..._

"Alright guys, I want songs about first loves" He said as he wrote it on the board before telling us that we could go early as he had a personal matter to tend to

"Well I better go, lots of unpacking still to be down" I said standing up smiling at everyone "See yous later"

"Want some help princess?" Puck said walking over to me, standing at my side looking down at me

"Your offering?, I used to have to beg you to help me with things" I looked up at him smirking "If you don't mind then I'd love your help"

"I do anything for you princess, Did you drive here?" He looked down at me, taking my hand gently

"No I walked here, only live a couple of streets down" I said looking up at him

"Come on then, I'm driving you to and from school from now on" He said taking my bag out of my hand and pulling me out of the choir room

_I looked up at Noah as we walked down the corridor holding hands and him carrying my bag, it felt like old times...Like I'd never moved away..._

"What are you looking at me like that for?" He asked smirking down at me

"Looking at you like what?" I asked giggling as I looked at him

"I can't describe it but your giving me a look" He said as we got to his truck

"You still have your truck?" I asked shocked as I leaned against the passenger door

"Of course I still have it, how could I get rid of it?" He smirked moving to stand infront of me, pressed against me

"This reminds me of old times" I smirked placing my hands on his hips

"Really?, How so?" He smirked down at me as he placed one hand above my head on the car and the other on my hip

"Don't be so cocky, you know exactly what I meant" I said smirking back at him

"Mmm maybe" Smirking he squeezed my hip before opening the door for me

"Such a gentleman" I smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek

"Only to you princess, now get your cute little butt in the truck or i'm gonna have to throw you in" He said smiling at me

"You think my butts cute?" I asked smirking knowing that it would annoy him

"Don't even try that, you know I do" He chuckled as he chucked my bag in the back

_I couldn't help but think about what it'd be like to be his girlfriend again, I looked out the window while giving him directions to my house smiling at the thought of spending sometime with him alone again..._


	4. Chapter 4

Previously...

"You think my butts cute?" I asked smirking knowing that it would annoy him

"Don't even try that, you know I do" He chuckled as he chucked my bag in the back

_I couldn't help but think about what it'd be like to be his girlfriend again, I looked out the window while giving him directions to my house smiling at the thought of spending sometime with him alone again..._

Now...

It's been a couple of weeks since Rachel moved back to Lima, everyone is getting on just fine. Her and Puck are still just friends but everyone thinks they should already be back together including Mr Schue and Puck himself..So why aren't they?...

Most of the Gleeks are sitting in the choir room with Mr Schue waiting on Rachel and Sam who have got really close the past couple of weeks. Quinn and Puck were quietly worrying to each other that something might happen between them. Surely they wouldn't be going with each other behind Quinn's back?

_I walked into the choir room laughing with Sam, who I'd got really close with we had one thing in common...we both have had Leukemia. Sam hasn't told anyone that he had it when he was really young and I get why he hasn't told anyone but I think he should especially Quinn and I've been trying to get him to tell her, even if it is just her he tells. _

"Ah nice of you two to join us, please take a seat so we can start" Mr Schue said smiling at the two of them.

"Actually Mr Schue, I have a song I'd like to sing if you don't mind" Rachel said as Sam went to sit next to Quinn, kissing her on the cheek before looking at Rachel confused

"Eh alright Rachel, the floor is yours" Mr Schue said to her as he took a her seat in between Quinn and Puck, looking at them both.

"Ok, well before I sing my song I have something I want. No need to tell you's, Puck, Santana and Sam already know this but I need to tell the rest of you's" _I said taking a breath before going on to speak again as they were all looking at me confused especially Quinn. _"When I moved to California, I found out I had Leukemia, I had to get Chemo, Bone Marrow Transplants and Radiotherapy."

"Rachel, I'm so sorry and I'm glad you trust us enough to tell us this. -" Mr Schue began to say but Rachel interupted him

"I'm not finished Mr Schue. All through my treatment my dad didn't get in contact with us to see how I was doing once, after we told him about my Leukaemia all he said was "That sucks, anyway I'm moving to England bye!" And I haven't seen or heard from him since and I couldn't care because I had my friends in California and my mum with me through all my treatments and they've been with me for the year and a half that I've been in remission and now I have you guys to hopefully be in remission for even longer with. I know I've got you's by my side if anything was to happen" _I said smiling softly as I wiped a tear away from my eyes, I looked around at everyone before stopping to look at Sam_

"You've got us all babe, but nothings going to happen again" Puck said trying to get her to look at him instead of Sam

"I know I do Noah. Right the song, I want to sing this song to a guy who is becoming one of my best friends extremely fast" _I giggled softly looking at Sam seeing him laugh back at me _"I want you to see how brave you are, I've only known you for a couple of weeks and you've trusted me so much to tell me so I know you're brave. I know you're brave enough to tell everyone, because when I first joined the New Directions before I moved we were all a family and I'd can see it's still like that. Families tell each other everything and now our family knows everything about me. I feel great and you will too if you tell them, this is for you Sam. My Brother" Rachel said smiling at him before nodding at Brad, the piano man.

_**Rachel singing**_

_**You can be amazing**_  
_**You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**_  
_**You can be the outcast**_  
_**Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love**_  
_**Or you can start speaking up**_

_**Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do**_  
_**When they settle 'neath your skin**_  
_**Kept on the inside and no sunlight**_  
_**Sometimes a shadow wins**_  
_**But I wonder what would happen if you**_

_**Say what you wanna say**_  
_**And let the words fall out**_  
_**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_  
_**With what you want to say**_  
_**And let the words fall out**_  
_**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_

_**I just want to see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I wanna see you be brave**_

_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I wanna see you be brave**_

_**Everybody's been there,**_  
_**Everybody's been stared down by the enemy**_  
_**Fallen for the fear**_  
_**And done some disappearing,**_  
_**Bow down to the mighty**_  
_**Don't run, stop holding your tongue**_

_**Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**_  
_**Maybe one of these days you can let the light in**_  
_**Show me how big your brave is**_

_**Say what you wanna say**_  
_**And let the words fall out**_  
_**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_  
_**With what you want to say**_  
_**And let the words fall out**_  
_**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_

_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I wanna see you be brave**_

_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I wanna see you be brave**_

_**And since your history of silence**_  
_**Won't do you any good,**_  
_**Did you think it would?**_  
_**Let your words be anything but empty**_  
_**Why don't you tell them the truth?**_

_**Say what you wanna say**_  
_**And let the words fall out**_  
_**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_  
_**With what you want to say**_  
_**And let the words fall out**_  
_**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_

_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I wanna see you be brave**_

_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you be brave**_

_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I wanna see you be brave**_

Rachel finished singing and as soon as she finished Sam walked over to her and hugged her. Before turning to face everyone and began to tell them how when he was younger he went through the same as Rachel did, and how he was in remission for 5 and a half years. Everyone got up to hug both of the teenagers. Sam was thinking about one think Rachel said and she was right...They were a family in Glee.


End file.
